Only For You
by Princess Zombie
Summary: Spock will only let his emotion show for his one true love... a one Skylar Kirk. Note: Skylar is a baby. Warnings: Extreme fluff ahead!
1. Love

"Ah! AHHHH! Guh…" Spock drowsily looked down at the infant that was using his knee as a support to stand.

"What?" He offered, knowing full well the little girl would not answer comprehensively, and therefore his response to his child was illogical. However, his exhaustion overpowered his logic.

"Daaaaaa! Uhda! Uhyayayaya." Spock quirked an eyebrow and lifted the girl, seating her in his lap in her pink onesie decorated with the Starfleet insignia. The pointy-eared girl squirmed in his lap and reached forward, laying on his knee, looking at the floor and wiggling as she reached toward it. Spock understood and bent down to sit her between her legs, slouching back in the Captain's chair.

Days before, when Spock agreed to take gamma shift, he had not realized that circumstances would lead to said gamma shift being precedented by sixty hours without sleep at all. True, his vulcan physiology allowed him to go with less sleep than humans, but he still had his limits. In addition to his lack of sleep, Spock had also not expected to be accompanied by his daughter.

With the support of his leg the 11-month-old bounced up and down excitedly for reasons unknown. She squealed and apparently found something very exciting. Her ability to stand, perhaps, Spock thought. "Uh Uh!" the infant commanded, which he had come to recognize as the baby's demand to be held. He did not understand the girl's logic after being sat down just minutes before, but recalled what he had been told just after the baby's birth: "She's a baby, Spock, she needs love, not logic," and he picked her up nonetheless.

He stood her in his lap, facing him and she propped herself up with one hand against his chest. The baby was of no doubt Vulcan descent. If not for her fine dark hair, pointed ears, and chocolate eyes, her unusual strength paired with her aptitude for problem solving and learning made that obvious. "Ahhh…" she sighed, letting her small body lay against Spock's chest with her head laying on his shoulder. Spock reciprocated and hugged the infant gently, but as tightly as he could while not harming her. He buried his face in her tiny arm and closed his eyes, letting his usually controlled emotion, his love, flow into her.


	2. Surprise

"Driving is fun! Driving is fun! Driv-Driving is- Driving is fun! Buckle up! Me drive car! Driving is-Buckle up!" Spock watched as the infant giggled and pushed the buttons on the 'driving console' toy that Kirk had presented her with. Apparently it had been his when he was an infant, and was themed with characters from an old Terran children's show. Spock would admit to disliking the repetition of the high squeaky voices, but let his daughter play with it all the same. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, then she smiled back and returned to playing.

Since he was babysitting, Spock had taken to playing with the wooden blocks that had letters and numbers on them; another old Terran toy that Jim had insisted she have. Spock picked out the appropriate letters and spelled out the infants name facing her. "There you are, Skylar, your name." He concluded, then took to building a pyramid atop her name. once finished, he looked at his daughter, "Does it please you?" He offered, his face normal as he inquired to the girl, now 14 months old. She studied him for a moment then crawled over to the pyramid of blocks and sat herself before it.

Subsequently, as Spock expected, she reached for it and the blocks tumbled onto the Vulcan, leaving Skylar ever so pleased with herself. "Ah oh" She confirmed, surveying the blocks. Spock looked at her for a moment with his eyebrow raised,

"Uh-oh indeed." He knew that the girl often dropped things or knocked them over just to exercise her knowledge of the phrase. "You expect me to build it again?" he offered, holding up a block to the girl. She smiled and crawled through the blocks to get to him and stood, using his chest for support.

"AH!" She barked in his face, causing the Vulcan to jump slightly.

"Oh?" He offered, raising an eyebrow again. He took advantage of her position to check her diaper, and figured she should be changed because she was wet. Spock sat her down facing the blocks and stood to get the diaper bag. Once he retrieved a diaper for the girl he turned around and was shocked.

Skylar was standing on her own and wobbily walking toward him. He turned and walked to the ship intercom.

"Kirk to the recreational lounge." He said, staring at the infant.

-----------

So a second installment as requested. Hope you like. Please review.


	3. FrustrationSatisfaction

"Please lay down, Skylar…" Spock muttered, pushing the 2-year-old's shoulders back down on the mattress of his bed as he attempted to change her diaper

"No!" The toddler exclaimed, sitting back up and attempting to squirm away once more. Spock allowed her to this time as she carefully slid herself off the bed and ran around his quarters unclothed.

"You really are a handful." Spock said, sitting on his bed, diaper in hand as Skylar began to pull his collection of old books form their place on the shelf and toss them unceremoniously across the small living area. Spock walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her torso. Swiftly lifting his protesting daughter off the floor and gently tossing her on the bed. Using one hand on her chest to pin her down while he expertly fastened the diaper around her waist, despite her nerve-shattering screams of disproval. He managed to hold her down long enough to put on a pair of ankle-length black leggings, but could not hold her while he retrieved her dress which had been sitting across the room. He let her stand and maneuver of the bed again and watched the toddler as she screamed "No. No no no no noooooooooooooooo." and pulled off her leggings leaving them on the floor, but wisely remaining in her diaper.

Spock quickly grabbed her dress and her leggings, then managed to grab her by her arm before she escaped form his quarters. He had become well acquainted with Skylar's dislike of wearing clothes in the past months, a stage that had begun nearly the same time she began to talk coherently. She had begun to stop; usually once she was fully dressed she would remain so. The difficulty was managing to get her to the fully dressed status in the first place. He opened the bottom drawer, in which many of Skylar's clothes were kept, and searched for the outfit he usually put her in on the days she refused to get dressed.

He rather liked that outfit, as it was a mock of the red Starfleet cadet dress. The dress had, beneath the skirt, a onesie bottom with snaps, snaps that Skylar had yet to figure out how to undo. Spock sat on his bed and held his daughter firmly in his lap while he tried to dress her. He furrowed his brow and frowned as he managed to get one arm in the dress, but as soon as he got the other am in, the first was out again. He let out a small growl and snapped, "Skylar, please be still!" and in his concentration. Hadn't heard the door slide open.

"Getting frustrated, Spock?" Kirk asked, smirking.

"Daddy!" Skylar squealed. Spock let her go in her diaper to run up to Kirk, who picked her up, placing her on his hip. Spock stood and followed her, handing the dress to Kirk in his free hand.

"You do it then." Spock said in a low tone, managing to regain his calm appearance before exiting the room.

Moments later, as the science officer made his way back to the bridge, he could hear giggling of a toddler echoing through the corridor, and then Kirk's voice after her, "Skylar, get back here right now!"

Spock attempted to repress a smile, but the corner of his lip turned up anyway.

----------------

I really need to finish my other story. Guh. Anyway, if you all are interested as to the origin of the baby, read the first couple of chapters of my story Enlightening circumstances.


	4. Family

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up it's Christmas" Skylar begged, tugging on Spock's arm as he laid face down in his bed.

"What time is it?"

"The time is six hundred hours. Alpha shift will begin in approximately three hours, Commander." The computer announced, it's mechanized voice filling the room. Spock forced himself to rise from his bed. He had finally gotten Jim to leave his quarters only three hours ago, and he knew that if Spock himself hadn't gotten enough rest, his human companion had barely even begun to rest. Skylar had climbed onto his bed in one of his leisure uniform shirts that she was using as a nightgown. Spock had always allowed himself to appreciate how adorably innocent his daughter looked in the shirt that fell all the way to her ankles and nearly hung off of her tiny shoulders.

"Skylar, perhaps you should go rise Aunt Nyota and your Papa." Spock recommended as the 3 year old began to jump around on his bed, attempting to take his quilt at the same time. She hopped off the bed and made for the door then stopped. "I have to go potty, Daddy." She announced, pulling on his hand.

"… Very well." Spock said. He had planned to rest perhaps for a few more minutes after she left, but that plan was obviously unacceptable. The vulcan stood shirtless and took his daughter's hand, leading her to the bathroom in his quarters and pushing down her big-girl undies before placing her on her potty. "Would you like me to leave?"

"I can do it on my own!" She squealed, wiggling on her seat.

"As you wish." Spock said, turning and exiting the bathroom, dressing himself while he waited. Once he was dressed and Skylar had emerged form the bathroom, he took her hand and the two walked to the Captain's quarters, rousing Uhura along the way.

When the three arrived at Kirk's quarters, Kirk opened the door, smiling eagerly. Evidently, Spock thought, Kirk was as excited about this as Skylar was. "Presents! Santa came!" the toddler squealed, attempting to pull her hand from Spock's grip in order to obtain the desired objects.

"Not so fast, Sky." Nyota poke, kneeling beside the girl. "Let me tie your hair back before you get tape in it." She said, tying the girl's fine black hair into pigtails that exposed her pointed ears.

Spock did not understand why Kirk enjoyed soiling their daughter so. She got a mountain of presents on her birthday just a month ago, and yet there was another mountain of presents next to the coffee table that supported a two foot potted evergreen. Though he did not understand the gifts, he understood Jim's desire to give their daughter what he could not have as a child, and thus obliged in the gifts and traditional holiday celebrations that Nyota and Jim reveled in.

When the four were inside Jim's quarters with the door shut, Skylar went to work tearing the paper off her new toys and throwing it haphazardly. As skylar amused herself with the gifts, Spock produced two gifts from beneath Jim's bed which he had hidden there without the captains knowing. He handed one each to his adult companions.

"I researched the holiday and found that gifts were exchanged for adults as well. Therefore I thought it apt to obtain gifts for you as well."

"Aw, I didn't get anything for you guys." Uhura said, holding the gift in her lap.

"Spock, that is so awesome of you. I didn't think to get gifts either."

"That is quite alright. I obtained gifts for you on my own volition, expecting none in return. Please open them." he requested calmly, watching his peers. Nyota opened hers first, an oddly shaped package wrapped in green paper with silver stars on it and a red bow. From the riped paper emerged a dilapidated-looing white dog with brown spots.

"Oh my god, Spock." her eyes were tearing.

"I requested your Father's suggestion for a gift and he said that something from your childhood would be apt; a 'taste of home' he called it." Spock explained as the communication's officer clutched the plush to her chest tightly.

"I got this when I was born. He was my . Thank you Spock, this is perfect!" She cooed.

"I did not mean for you to cry, Lieutenant." Uhura laughed,

'It's alright Spock. Go ahead, Captain, open yours." She smiled, wiping her tears away.

Jim unwrapped his gift a square package in the same wrapping style. Once the boiw had been stuck atop Spock's head (with a raised eyebrow in return) and the paper discarded, Jim was left holding two old books; honest to god paper books. "William Shakespeare's Othello, the Moor of Venice and Richard III." Kirk said, flipping the pages of the plays gingerly, "Wow, Spock. This is amazing." He confirmed, in awe of the two books. An appreciation of Shakespeare has been one of the initial things that he and Spock had bonded over. Kirk stood and hugged the vulcan around his neck.

"Daddy, look!" Skylar yelped, demanding attention from the three adults that had left her unattended. She was holding up a brightly colored plush toy with three eyes and a silly mouth that were interchangeable. (It's called a Smooshie-- google it.) "I got this too!" She said excitedly, holding up a stuffed toy that was representative of a strand of DNA.

"You have more presents to open, Sky." Kirk said, pointing beneath the table to where many gifts still laid wrapped. The girl had taken to playing with the toys she had opened and ignored the rest. The toddler returned top opening gifts, picking up a large one wrapped in pink paper. She pulled out a fluffy pink and purple tutu-like skirt and a black leotard along with pink tights (to match the tutu) and black ballet slippers. This gift was from Nyota. "Papa! Papa, papa!" She said, scrambling over to Kirk, "How do I out this on?!" She asked excitedly. Kirk stood and took her behind the screen where his bed lay and helped the toddler get dressed.

Skylar would spend the rest of the day running around the ship in her new tutu.

* * *

A note on the relationships here: When Spock and Uhura were dating Spock got her pregnant unintentionally. During the pregnancy, they broke up when Uhura realized he was in love with Kirk, and therefore the parenting is shared between the three. Spock and Kirk are in a committed relationship.


	5. Friends

Spock entered the medical bay once Alpha Shift was over to obtain his daughter. Dr. McCoy had recently been willing to supervise her in the medical by when Kirk, Spock, and Uhura had the same shift. Now that Skylar was getting older, four years old now, she reminded McCoy of his own daughter and he was glad to spend time with her. However, despite the significant increase in the work Spock could get done, he found a particular excitement at the end of the day to see Skylar.

Spock stopped when he heard voices. "The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow Gave the luster of mid-day to objects below." McCoy drawled in his southern voice quietly. "When, what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer." the sound of a page turning, Spock stepped quietly around the corner to see his dark-haired daughter sitting between McCoy's legs on a Bio-bed. The sick bay was otherwise empty, and was no doubt the cause for the candid moment. Her pink tutu was stark against the black fabric of the Doctor's pants as the book was held before them.

"Uncle Bones! Daddy taught me the names of the reindeer, wanna know?!" She said, twisting to face him excitedly.

"Of course, Miss Sky." He smiled at her as she turned all the way around.

"Dasher and Prancer and Dancer and Vixen, Comet and Cupid, Donder and Blitzen." She said, smiling.

"Good job, Sky!" Bones said,

"AND DONGT FORGET RUDOLPH!" She screamed at Bones, causing him to jump.

"Of course not, with his red nose, right?"

"Right!" She said, turning around again and plopping down, "Keep going!" She demanded.

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St Nick. More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!" Spock said, stepping closer, causing the girl to turn so fast she might have gotten whiplash.

"Daddy!" She squealed, running over to the vulcan.

"You should go to bed or Santa will not visit tonight." Spock explained to her as he picked her up. "Thank you, Leonard." Spock acknowledged, with a hint of expression at the doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

"Uncle Leo? I wanna play with Daddy." Skylar said, sliding off the bio bed carefully and walking over to the Doctor.

"Sky, Daddy can't play with you right now, he's working, you're gonna have to stay here until he's done." Bones explained, squatting to be at eye level with the four year old girl. She looked dejected at his words, and it damn near broke the Doctor's heart. Joanna must have had a similar conversation with her mother before, though no doubt Jocelyn wasn't as nice. "I have to go help a patient right now, but if you stay here in my office I'll be back to play with you soon." Leonard, explained, standing and leaving after squeezing the girl's arm reassuringly.

Skylar ignored the doctor and snuck out as he was concentrating on an ensign with a broken arm. She wandered around the Enterprise until she came to a recognizable hall and ambled into the engineering lab, "Scotty, I wanna play with Daddy, where is he?" She asked, looking up at the chief engineer hopefully.

"Skylar, yer daddy is workin' righ' now and you cannae play with him. You need t'go back to sick bay with the doctor, not be wanderin' 'bout the ship." he assessed, reaching for her hand, she pulled away.

"I know how to get back, I'll go by myself." She said defiantly.

"If yer sure, Miss Sky. You know I excpec' only the best Starfleet cadet behavior out o' ya." he said, raising his hand to salute her. She smiled and saluted back like a little soldier.

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Scotty!" She cheered, then ran off. She wandered the halls again, getting slightly scared as she realized she didn't know where she was going. She spotted the turbo lift and ran to it, knowing that's where her Daddy went to work and jumped inside, reaching to her full arms length to push buttons just like he did. She felt the small lift move and suddenly the doors hissed open, showing a bright room with lots of chairs and counters with buttons. There was one big chair in the middle that _must_ have been for her, so she climbed into it.

She seated herself perfectly straight in the empty bridge and commanded, "This is Captain Sky speaking, and I say daddy should come play with me right now!" She called to the empty room, sitting in the silence that responded. She looked around and sat there for a moment, viewing the stars out the view screen that traveled gently toward her.

Suddenly, the turbo lift doors opened again and out came Spock and Kirk, talking about the away mission they had been on. Skylar stood up, looking over the back of the chair and squealed, "Daddy! Papa!" and then hopped off, running up to hug Spock's leg. Kirk snuck and arm around his fort officer's waist and smiled down at the toddler.

The vulcan would never admit to feeling this proud of his daughter.


End file.
